


Bulla's story

by Candi7285



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi7285/pseuds/Candi7285
Summary: Bulla is finally sixteen and wants to prove herself to her prideful Saiyan Father but an old rival appears on her big day and Bulla is face to make a decision that will change her forever. She will grow into the warrior and woman she is meant to be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be different. Bulla could feel it as she lay in her bed staring at the pink ceiling she couldn't help her anxiety of the day. It wasn't the fact that she was sixteen today, or now she could 'officially' date without her father interfering for once. It was more the fact her father's past was a mystery and was going to ask him today. She wanted to know more about the man who raised her, to understand him better. She felt like everyone was keeping things from her about his dark past.

Bulla had heard about the battles he fought and how he met his mother. She knew who Freiza was and what happened to his birthplace. Some would say she knew enough, but she didn't. Underneath this image he had built for himself since being on Earth and making it his home, there was more to him. Bulla was going to get to the bottom of her father's past. If it was the very last thing she did, she was a creature of curiosity, after all.

She would also relieve to her father today that her brother and Goku had been training and sparring with her for years, ever since she was five since Vegeta refused to teach her after she turned four. She was sixteen, and things were going to change. She would stand up to her father and demand explanations of his past and demand full training from him. She was considered an adult in Saiyan culture. Well, according to her father and so he had to listen to her, right?

She got out of bed and greeted her day with determination as she got dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans shorts. Bulla quickly brushed and tied her blue hair up in a tight bun. She never liked her hair or the fact she appeared so frail as her father put it. The sweet sixteen looked at herself in the mirror. She was having a flashback of when her father used to train her as a little girl. She enjoyed everything about it. A smile grew on her face that soon very soon, she would be able to have that again with him. She opens the door to her bedroom to leave and said quietly, "He can't deny me today. He just can't."

Vegeta was staring at his food and lost in thought. Today His princess was an adult; Bulla was an adult half Saiyan. He was not happy. Not one bit. She could start dating, which leads to fucking, which leads to babies, which sometimes leads to marriage. The only other Saiyan he knew were married or in another universe. How would he arrange a marriage? Oh, Kami, did she even know about arrange marriages? He consumed by his thought he hadn't notice Bulma and Trunks staring at him.

"Umm, Vegeta, sweetie? Your not eating are y-"

"Woman, I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped, not realizing he had powered up in the process. He was, in fact, far from excellent.

"Dad! What the hell! Don't talk to mom like that! What crawled up your ass and died?!" Trunks got into his father's face. There was one thing he couldn't handle was anyone disrespecting his mom that included the powerful blondie standing in front of him.

"Boy! Don't start something you know you can not finish. That's your only warning."

"Oh, I intend to finish this unless you apologize to-"

"HA! I would love to see how you try to 'finish this' boy."

Both men powered up, ready to move, and Bulma sat quietly, sipping coffee, rolling her eyes. Bulma knew her husband's mood was related to their daughter's birthday. 

He had been nervous for this day. After all, their little girl was growing up and probably would want to start dating soon. Bulma knew that her daughter was too much of a daddy's girl ever to leave home, let alone date someone who her father didn't approve of...which was the entire human race. Maybe he did have something to worry about. Bulma train of thought was broken when Bulla strolled into the kitchen, over to her father, who was still having a stare-off with Trunks. Both now in super Saiyan glory mode.

"Good morning, my crazy family!" Bulla chimed in, then lend over and kissed her father on the cheek, snapping the prideful prince back to reality and returned him to normal. Trunk finally calmed down and smiled. Of course, his sister could settle down their father. She always had that 'talent' ever since she was a baby girl. Those two had some weird bond that he couldn't quite understand. But it came in handy when dealing in a situation like this. She was daddy's little princess. Bulla smiled back at her brother and mother, found her place at the table. She notices her father wasn't eating.

"Papa, why aren't you eating? It's pancakes, you lo-"

"Damnit! Why is everyone on my case this morning! That's it! I'm going to g-" Before Vegeta could utter another word, a fork full of pancakes was shoved in his mouth. Hand actively forcing his head still.

"Eat, now," Bulla demanded from her father. For the first time, he did what he was told without back talk or blowing something up. His daughter ordered him to do something with a smirk on her face. The same smile she inherited from him. The same grin he would give his victims before sending them to their graves. Her eyes were intense, like she was ready for battle. If he didn't know any better, he would think his life was endangered. So he chewed and swallowed. Bulma and Trunks just stared at what was happening. Both wide-eyed, mouths opened and speechless. Finally, Bulla let go of her father's face, put the fork down on the table, and began working on her plate as nothing had happen. To her, this was part of her plan to get her father to take her seriously. For her entire family to see she was not a mere weak girl anymore. She was an adult, according to Saiyan law, and she was a woman. The rest of the breakfast was filled with sounds of chewing and silents.

_

Frezia had a good feeling about this mission. As he stood looking out into space from his main cabin with a glass in one hand and his other hand on his waist. He smiled while chuckled to himself. Soon He was finally going to be rid of all the stupid monkeys! He was going to have his wish, and lastly, Earth was going to be his and damn Beerus if he was going to try and stop him. As long as Beerus didn't help or interfere before, but he wasn't trying to purge Earth either. Just the monkeys and their families. A small green man entered and addressed Freiza.

"Lord Frezia, the ship will be arriving right outside West City on Earth in about two hours."

A devilish grin appeared on the lord's face

"Yes, today is going to be a good day indeed." with that, the small green man left the main cabin, and Freiza's eyes widen as soon as he saw the familiar blue planet in view.

~

With all the people running around, loud music and annoying teenage human Vegeta couldn't take 'socializing' much longer. He promised Bulla he would make an appearance plus after breakfast this morning he did not want to piss the hybrid Saiyan off. He stood against a wall, eyes closed, trying to focus his breathing so he won't blow the compound up. He was still on edge and was sensing other energies outside the planet. Out of nowhere, he had a vision. A slim girl with dark hair, blue tail and glowing eyes standing in front of him with a server head in one hand and a katana sword in the other. This girl was dripping with blood from her skin, clothes, and blade. That didn't surprise him. What did was what the girl said. Looking into him while she smirked and whispered, " _ Papa."  _ He opened his eyes when he heard a familiar dumbass call his name.

"Hey, Geet's!" Goku dashed over to him with a goofy grin and cheerful voice that made Vegeta want to punch things.

"Kakarot." he nodded to the Saiyan Dofus. Vegeta would never say out loud that he had grown fond of the idiot, but still, how was the Saiyan still alive? He could barely function, and yet this clown was even more potent than him, which he made peace with long ago.

"So Bulla sixteen now? Wow, I remember when she was a little girl so spunky and small. Now, look at her. She looks just like Bulma at her age! I can't believe it."

"Well, She does look like her mother, but she got a lot of, wait. What do you mean she was spunky? Did you spar with her? Kakarot, what are you implying?!"

Goku with a nervous laugh replied

"I mean, she just has a lot of you in here, you know? Haha, oh, I think I hear Chi Chi."

"Oh No, don't you dare leave! I need to know-"

"Papa!"

"Oh, Geet's sounds like you are being called too. See you at dinner," and with that, Goku ran off before he told Vegeta he had been training his daughter behind his back. Bulla was a fierce fighter with the same passion for fighting that he had, but for reasons unknown, Vegeta refused to allow her to fight. As Goku was lost in thought, Bulla skipped passed him towards her father. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with straps tied on top of her slim shoulders. Her hair was down and wavey. When Vegeta looked up, he thought back to Bulma all those years ago. His daughter was the spitting image of his genius wife. 

The males of this mudball would be all over her like dogs in heat. He would eliminate so much as a flee touched her. Yup, the male population were goners.

"Yes, my indecent daughter, what do you want?" Bulla rolled her eyes and replied

"I would like a word with you."

"A word."

"Yes"

"That's all."

"ye-yes?"

"Bullshit girl, you want something."

"Yeah maybe your time, to ask you some-"

Vegeta knew where this conversation was heading, and with this strange feeling something was headed towards Earth, he didn't have time for this shit.

"Look, girl, maybe I told you that Saiyan is considered an adult at sixteen, but Earth is different. If you want to date and agh breed with the trash on this planet, then do so but know that I will never accept them. Also, if this is about fighting, I still forbid it. Do I make myself clear!"

Bulla looked down; all she wanted was to ask him about his past, be treated like she wasn't a child anymore. It was clear that he wasn't going to let that happen, and he only viewed her like a little princess. The shock had subsided to anger, her tears fall down her face, and without thinking, she looked up at her father's face. Without a second thought, she blasted him with enough Ki that had been collecting in her hand since he started belittling her to blast him through the wall. Vegeta landed against a tree on the other side of the building. Finally, it dawned on him what this was really about. She was challenging him. He smirked and chuckled

"She is, for sure, my child." He softly said to himself before powering up. Fuck it if she wanted a fight, then fine. He was in no mood to hold back now.

Bulla Stood her ground and sensed her father was powering up. She was excited. Finally, all that training would be put to the test. Never mind the people staring and in shock by what she did. Was it the change of mood or the music stopping or the people screaming? Bulla snapped out of it and looked around her. Everyone was looking up at the sky. Pointing, she finally looked up and noticed a giant space ship in the air and small dots around it. Then she saw her father approaching her. And she looked at him with a single hand out to stop him. He was full of anger but felt something then looked up.

"Fuck me, Freiza is back."

Bulla looked confused.

"Father, what is going on? I recall the name Freiza but what does this-"

"Bulla, we will discuss you blasting me later; right now, I have to take care of this again!"

"Papa, let me help, I can hold my own please!"

"Bulla, you are not to come out of the compound. Go with your mother and the others."

"But Papa, I can-"

"Now, Bulla!"

He was never going to see her as anything but weak and human. She decided she would wait to prove to him she was anything but. She flew over to the compound while the rest of the Z fighters gather up on the backyard. Even Gohan was going to fight. This pissed Bulla off to no end. She found where Pan was standing and watching.

"So I take it your talk didn't go well with your dad, huh?" Pan said, cocking her head to the side.

"Nope, He just only sees me as this weak little human." Bulla spat out with disgust.

"He doesn't know what your brother and my grandpa have been training you. If he did and gave you a chance he would see what I see. A strong half Saiyan warrior with fashion sense." The girls both turn to each other and laughed. Pan always knew how to cheer Bulla up.

"So looks like this Freiza guy is back, probably wants the dragon balls no doubt." Pan knew more about what was going on than Bulla did. Bulla knew that Freiza was her father's old boss, but that was it. The real question is, why did this creep have to be here on her birthday. Bulla watches intensely, waiting for her moment to shine. There was, for sure, going to be a fight, and she was going to join it without her father's consent. The half Saiyan just need the perfect moment. 

So she waited ad watched as the white and purple lizard thing walked up to her father and Goku. They were exchanging a word. Then everyone powered up, and in a blink of an eye, the Z fighters, Goku and Vegeta were fighting soldiers and Freiza.

The more intense the fight got, the more impatience Bulla got. So much fighting and blood, it was as if she could smell it. Bulla licks her lips and smirked a wicked smile which gave Pan the chills. The only time Bulla ever shows this side of herself was when she was sparing with Pan's grandpa. Then without a second thought, Bulla was gone out the door and blasted off into the back yard.

"Bulla Wait! Don't!" Pan yelled, but it was no use. Bulla didn't hear when she was in this state of mind.

~

"So Monkey, you gonna give me what I want or do we have to keep-" Freiza stopped himself and looked at the blue-headed girl smirking at him with fire in her eyes. He dropped Piccolo as he falls to the ground lifeless.

"Girl, are you lost? Your too pretty to be a monkey. What do you want?" Frieza question Bulla with a look of surprised by her demeanor. Was this girl looking to fight? Was she stupid?

"I want...I want your head, you lizard looking freak. I will take on whatever you throw at me as long as your head is in my hands by the end of it." Bulla didn't stop smiling, she was excited, she saw red, and it excited her? She needed to hunt, to kill.

"Oh, hohoho! Pretty dove you are quite amusing, I'm going to enjoy watching you die. "ATTENTION MY MINIONS WHOEVER KILLS THIS GIRL GET A HUGE BONUS AND FREE RANGE OF A SERVICE SLAVE FOR A MONTH!" Freiza yelled as loud as he could for most of his soldiers to hear. He knew this offer was too good to past up for lowlife like them. She was as good as dead. At that very moment, the soldiers stop fight the Z fighters, Vegeta and Goku. Bulla powered up and to the shock of everyone acceded to Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta's worst fear was happening right in front of him. Vegeta was about to go after the soldiers when Goku stopped him.

"You fool! Get out of my-"

With a stern look on Goku's face, he told Vegeta how he had been training his daughter, how she was stronger then Gohan was when He fought Cell and that she could do this because unlike Gohan Bulla loved to fight as they did. Vegeta had a flash about the bird she killed and called a pest. It finally made sense; her challenged today was not about trivial human shit. It was about her Saiyan pride, which he disregarded. He was ashamed and modified for what he saw happen next.

~

Bulla had finally snapped; within moments, she off every single one of Freiza man with her now bloody bare hand. Her yellow dress covered in brain matter and blood. She had a deep cut on her left cheek, and it was bleeding, and her hair was red and dripping with more blood. She looks like she walked right out of a B rated movie. Not once did she stop smiling. She couldn't hear Goku yell at her to stop killing. 

She didn't notice the pure shock on everyone's face. 

She didn't hear her mother crying for her. 

She only saw the lizard bastard in her hands...

"Looks like birthday wishes do come true, right, you ugly bastard!" Bulla said with pride in her voice. She has had a taste of battle and wanted more. Then an idea popped in her head. She let go of Freiza. He fell to the ground, breathing in as much air as he could.

"Say Freiza, is it?"

Freiza nodded since he could hardly catch a breath. Her grip was crazy firm and enjoyed killing. Then an idea popped in his head, which gave him a smirk.

"Well, Freiza, you kinda ruined my birthday and a critical talk with my father, you know him, Vegeta."

Freiza nodded, knowing where this might be heading.

"So Here's the thing, You need to leave, or else I'm gonna keep killing your entire crew which sound hella fun to me-"

"Oh, I see little daddy's girl needed to prove something to her father, is that it? Well, you did kill a lot of my men, but it doesn't matter, princess. I have a whole empire. I will always have men." 

"Oh? Is that so?" Bulla, in a very Vegeta like stance, crossed her arms across her chest, listened.

"Also, your monkey father owes me a debt that he barely repaid. So I was going to finish him and The others off as well. Take the dragon balls for me. However, you went and did all this."

"Is there a point to this dude?" Bulla was starting to get impatient, She could almost feel her father looking at her, and she knew he could hear this conversation.

"oh, hohohoho! You pretty little dove, you even have a mouth like your father. He was my favorite pet, tell you what girl. How about this. You give yourself to me in exchange for your planet and that trash you called a father. You take his place, serve under me, and pay off his debt. In exchange, I will never come to this planet again."

"It will be off-limits permanently? You'll never bother my father or anyone on this planet again?"

Bulla asked and considered her options. This was a chance for her to save the planet for good. Her father would be cleared, which means he would be free. She was angry at her dad, but she stilled loved him and would do anything for him and her family. To keep them all safe, she would give up her freedom. She did not know precisely what she was getting into sense; her father's past was still unclear, but this could be a way for her to find out more about him. That would most likely mean dealing with his enemies. Was this worth the risk?

"Well, girl? Do we have a deal?" Freiza could see this girl was thinking this over. She wasn't as careless as he thought. Of course, he would keep on eye on this planet, but with this girl, he could use her power to keep building emperor and keep his man satisfied. Plus, I bet he could break her. The sadist in him wanted to crush her humanity and leave her soulless. The very thought of the paid back he would get by destroying Prince Vegeta by using his daughter made him smile.

Bulla was running out of time.

"Freiza, I need a second."

"Well, I'm not very patient, but if you must, I do not have all day, you know."

Bulla flew over to her father, who was in shell shock. He just watched his daughter slaughter the entire fleet of men in a few minutes. She was grown, powerful, and now standing in front of him.

"Papa, I need you to listen." Bulla gave her Vegeta a huge and whispered

"I'm going to go so you can be free. Watch over the planet, love mom and Trunks, and please don't forget me."

Vegeta couldn't move, speak, or fight back. He cried, the first time in years tears fall down his face. Bulla let go hoping he would say something, but when she looked at him, she saw his tears and knew she had broken his heart. She couldn't say anything more than

"I love you, Papa." Vegeta watched as his daughter flew away back to Frieza. He watched from the ground as she and Frieza headed back to the ship in the sky. He stood there, tears in his eyes as the ship disappeared and left the planet and her ki slowly fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulla has grown and has been very busy meanwhile on Namek two visitors arrive wanting shelter and the Dragonballs. What will happen next hmmm. ;)

Ten years later~

Space was massive, dark, and above all else dull. Bulla was looking forward to work. With this line of work, you never knew what you would run into or find out. In this very moment, she stood front of a man begging for his life over in his own pissed and sweat running down his pale face. With a single finger pointed to the man's head. He was pledging to her staring into her bright blue eyes

"I-I beg you. Please let me go! Is it money you want? I will find the money! Do you want power? I have a connection. Please just let me go, oh, oh!"

Bulla clicked on your scouter and began to read from the screen with a long, dreary sounding sigh.

"On the orders of Lord Freiza and his mightly Empire. I the executioner-"

"Oh my gods, it is you! I'm so fucked! The rumors are true!"

Caught Bulla's interest she asks,

"What rumors?"

The man looked down at the floor and is to speak.

"That you are the daughter of the Saiyan Prince, your beauty and bloodlust are like anything seen. You kill with a smile on your face, and it's the last thing you will ever see..."

The man rose his head and looked at the blue-eyed goddess in front of him. She was slender and had a scar across her lift cheek. Her hair shaved on the left side of her head and black chin Leight with on vibrant blue strike covering her right side of her face. The eyes were a breathtaking shade of blue but were dangerous. She was in all gray Frieza elite armor. Her breastplates were black. She was a vision, and she was staring at him coldly.  
Bulla then smirk.

"All that is true, Vegeta was my father. I am a rarity to behold, and I love to kill. So should I continue doing my job, or are you going to keep begging me for your life? What the fuck did you do to piss the lizard king off anyway?"  
"I stole from him."  
"What exactly?"  
"His wine?"  
"His wine."  
"Yes."  
"Bullshit. You did something way worst for him to call me to come to cap your sorry piss ass."  
"I know about his new plans, but I would rather die than tell scum like you!"   
"Ok, are those your last words?" Bulla started firing up her Ki at the point of her finger.

The rush she got from this part with worth traveling, the loneliness, and the rumors. To hold life in one's hand was, in fact, dominant. She found herself grinning as the man shook his head no, and she fired a clean shot threw the man's forehead. He falls to the ground, and with the palm of her hand, she turned the man remains into dust. She turned away and jump up into the air flying back to her pod.  
She pushed her scouter a few times till she reaches her contact.

"Attention codename Z, Codename B reporting."  
"Oh, hey B! Mission go well?"  
"Hey Z target has been eliminated. Please forward the message to Freiza."  
"Aferinated B. Anything else?"  
"Tell his lordship I'm coming back to base."

On Planet Namek~

Time had passed slowly for the Namekins; today was unlike any other day. The suns were burning brightly in the light green sky. Nothing had disturbed the peacefulness until today. Two space pods left the atmosphere and crashed into a patch of blue-covered fields surrounding the planet. This caused a commotion for the nearby village, for most of the remaining Namekins, could recall the times when tyrants like Frieza and Moro came to their planet and destroy their home. The Grand Elder was not having any of this shit happen again to his homeworld. He quickly made his way from the village to the crash sigh, where he found two females humanoid species with tails waiting for him. The women appeared small in structure, in empire uniforms, and wild dark hair. They look almost the same except one of these women had a symbol on her breastplate in red. The Elder senses high power from this female. The Elder found his voice and appeared the two females with caution since he was alone. Both women were looking around the planet, but the slightly taller one kept her eyes on the Elder as he extended his hand to her.

"Hello, I am the Grand Elder of this planet. We have had an um...interesting history when it comes to visitors. May I ask what your intentions are for being here?"

The woman with the cape reached her hand out to the Elder and politely bowed to him. She then replied with a gentle warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grand Elder of Namek; my sister and I wish to use the Dragonballs and find a secure location for our people for the time being."  
The Elder had mixed feelings about handing over the Dragonballs to these travelers. He senses no evil intentions from any of them; however, all he wanted to be peace for his people so he would have to get more information regarding their wishes and purpose.

"So you are looking for temporary shelter and using our Dragonballs? I do not sense anything evil about you two, but noticing your tails, I must ask, are you Saiyan?"  
The women's smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with sadness.

"Yes, my sister and I are indeed Saiyans, I am the leader of our people who has serviced, and we are not the same bloodthirsty race we once were. We fight for a different cause now and have also come here to ask for your aid." Then to the Elders surprised, both females raised their arms, forming their hands into a fist and passed their fist to their hearts, followed with bowing to him.

"As the prideful leader of my race and the resistance against the Empire, you have my word that no harm will come to your planet or people. We need your aid to put a stop to the Cold Empire."

The females stayed in their solute to the Grand Elder, which was throwing him off. To be honest, this was a very different behavior from any Saiyan he had ever met. These women were not demanding; they were asking? The Saiyans from Earth was always looking for a fight, and both of them had different ways of getting what they wanted in a very destructive way. Sure the one called Vegeta changed, and Goku was pure warmhearted. However, still, these Saiyan's behavior was different, so maybe the rest of the survivors would be too. Finally, the Elder motion them to females to stand before him and, with a smile, nod his head in agreeing to offer his add, but he still needed to know something.

"I must ask, what do you plan to wish for?"

Both Saiyan Women eyes lit up, and both smiled and in unison answered

"We need to bring back some fallen Saiyans."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I wanted her to have some spotlight because I believe there is potential in Bulla's character. There will be several chapter's and all my stories will tie together.


End file.
